idea_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
What if The Gumazing Gum Girl! debuted in 1963?/Filmography/Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend
Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend is a 2016 made-for-television animated film directed and written by Jennifer Lee and based on The Gumazing Gum Girl! franchise. It stars the voices of Thomas Middleditch, Seth Rogen, Jonah Hill, Kristen Wiig, Anders Holm, Bill Hader, Michael Cera, James Franco, Danny McBride, Craig Robinson, Paul Rudd, Nick Kroll, David Krumholtz, Edward Norton, and Salma Hayek. The film centers on Ravi Rodriguez and his new friend, an anthropomorphic sausage named Frank, who discovers the truth about his existence and goes on a journey with his friends to escape their fate while also facing his nemesis, a psychopathic blue-footed booby plush toy who wants to kill him and his friends. It is the first film to be similar to Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Sailor Mouth". The film released on Disney Channel in the United States and Canada on August 12, 2016 by Disney Channel and the Walt Disney Company. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who particularly praised the film's humor, animation design, voice acting, screenplay and direction. It was also a box office hit, grossing $140.7 million against a budget of $19 million and topping Smoot (1999) as the best highest grossing made-for-television Gumazing Gum Girl animated film of all time. Plot Ravi Rodriguez discovers Shopwell's, a supermarket filled with anthropomorphic grocery items that believe that the human shoppers are gods, who take groceries they have purchased to a utopia known as the "Great Beyond". Among the groceries in the store is a sausage named Frank Weinerton, who dreams of living in the Great Beyond with his hot dog bun girlfriend Brenda Bunsen and his friends Carl and Barry. Frank and Brenda's packages are purchased by a woman named Camilla. On their way out of the supermarket, a returned jar of honey mustard tries to warn the groceries and Ravi that the Great Beyond is a lie, but nobody listens except Frank and Ravi. Before falling onto the shop floor, Honey Mustard tells Frank to seek out a bottle of liquor named Firewater. Honey Mustard's suicide creates an accidental cart collision that causes Frank, Brenda and several groceries to fall out of the cart, including a bagel named Sammy Bagel Jr., a lavash named Kareem Abdul Lavash (who hate each other) and an aggressive blue-footed booby plush doll; Booby swears to get revenge against Frank, Brenda, and Ravi. Seeking to verify Honey Mustard's warning, Frank leads Brenda, Sammy and Lavash to the store's liquor aisle. There, he meets Firewater, with whom he smokes cigar from a kazoo pipe and learns that Firewater and the other non-perishables invented the white lie of the Great Beyond to assuage the foods' fear of being eaten. Frank and Ravi vowed to reveal the truth to the groceries and is encouraged to travel beyond the store's freezer section for the proof, while Brenda, Sammy and Lavash are brought by a bottle of tequila (who is revealed to be working for Booby) to the Mexican food aisle, until a Taco shell named Teresa del Taco (who is in love with Brenda) helps them escape Booby. Meanwhile at Camilla's house, Carl and Barry are horrified to witness the "injuries" of other purchased foods being cooked and eaten by Camilla. Carl is sliced in half by Camilla, but Barry manages to escape and encounters Staufer, a bear who becomes able to communicate with his groceries after injecting himself with mushrooms. However, the mushrooms soon wear off and the addict prepares to cook Barry. The addict accidentally burns himself and Barry yanks his shoelaces, making him slip and causing an axe to fall and implale him. Frank's friends disapprove of his skepticism of the Great Beyond. He and Ravi discover a cookbook behind a freezer and reveals its contents to the rest of Shopwell's groceries. The groceries panic and refuse to listen until Barry and the other groceries from the addict's home return with the addict's severed head, proving that the humans are mortal, not gods. Ravi, Frank, Barry and the others battle the anthropomorphic animal shoppers and employees with hammers and anvils, whereupon an epic battle begins. Several animals are gruesomely injured while Booby takes control of Bilibee, the bilby store manager. He confronts Frank and Ravi about becoming a god due to his constant consumption, then takes a bite out of Frank's torso. Barry and the other foods catch Booby and Bilibee in a pail filled with explosives. They are then launched out of the store and killed in a massive explosion. The groceries and Ravi celebrate their victory. Later, they meet Firewater and a wad of chewing gum resembling Stephen Hawking who had a psychedelic experience and discovered that their world is not real; they are merely cartoon characters voiced by famous actors in another dimension. The gum has constructed a magical portal to this dimension, and the groceries waves goodbye to Ravi and decide to travel there to meet their creators. In the mid-credits scene, the Grilled Cheese Fairy uses magic to make Shopwell's have non-anthropomorphic groceries, so the shoppers would not be injured by them. Characters * Frank * Brenda * Carl * Firewater * Kareem Abdul Lavash * Irish Potato * Sammy Bagel Jr. * Twinks * Teresa del Taco * Barry * Troy * Baby Carrots * Camilla * Booby * Honey Mustard * Cream Corn * Peanut Butter * El Guaco * Staufer * Bilibee * Pizza * Beer Can * Sandwich * Pop Tart * Ticklish Licorice * Cookies * Toilet Paper * Potato Chips * Ketchup * The Gum * Queso * Curry Paste * Fruit Ball Cereal * Lettuce * Pilly * Dealer * Italian Tomato * Tequila * Licorice Rope * Lollipop * The Gumball * Sergeant Pepper * Refried Beans * Alex * Rabbit Shopper * Duck Shopper * Bulldog Shopper * Catfish Shopper * Sauerkraut * Fat Cat * Light Bulb * Meat Loaf * Bavarian Sausage * Relish * Spaghetti * Grape #1 * Grape #2 * Grape #3 * Sliced Bread * Cheddar Cheese * Bag Flour * Frozen Fruits * Bacon #4 * Coconut Milk * Plum #1 * Plum #2 * Noodle Soup * Beer Keg * Fit Cat * Sally Bun * Gefilte Fish * Diet Cola * Old Pork Sausage * Watermelon * Ice Cream * Mints * Lemons * Chocolate Milk * Eggs * Tortilla Chips * Marshmallow * Guacamole * Popped Cherry Mixer * Cherry Cocktail Mixer * Ralph * Bag of Dog Food * Loretta * Juice Box * Banana * Pickle * Roberta * Bim * Berry-Flavored Candies * Biscuits * Apple * Pop Bottle * Zap Cola * Jelly Jar * Corn Nuts * Molasses * Fancy Dogs * Singing Corn * Caramel Popcorn * Peanut * Soda * Soda Bottle * Country Cider * Dips and Chips * Frankfurter * Glamour Buns * Shredded Wheat * Indian Chutney * Chocolate Cereal * Globtopper * Mariachi Salsa * Jamaican Rum * Tampon * Coffee * Beet * Mexican Flour * Watermelon * Blueberry * Frank's Fancy Dog package Sausages * The Fancy Dog package who was taken by Bilibee * The Jack Rabbiting Sausage * Gum Girl * Ninja-Rina * Grilled Cheese Fairy * Clock (scrapped) * Happy Poo (scrapped) Voice cast * Thomas Middleditch as Ravi Rodriguez * Seth Rogen as Frank Weinerton, a sausage who sets out to discover and expose the truth of his and his fellow groceries' existence. * Kristen Wiig as Brenda Bunsen, a hot dog bun from an 8-bun package of Glamour Buns who is Frank's love interest. * Jonah Hill as Carl, a sausage who is friends with Frank and Barry. * Bill Hader as Firewater, an old Native American bottle of liquor and the leader of the immortal Non-Perishables. * Michael Cera as Barry, a deformed sausage who is one of Frank's friends. * James Franco as Staufer, a bear who is the first person to see food as sentient beings after injecting himself with mushrooms. * Danny McBride as Honey Mustard, a jar of honey mustard who is returned to his Shopwell's shelf upon the shopper mistaking him for regular mustard, and tries to warn Frank and the other products of the reality of the "Great Beyond" before falling onto the store floor. * Craig Robinson as Cream Corn, a box of creamed corn who is one of the immortal Non-Perishables. He has a grudge against crackers. * Paul Rudd as Bilibee, the manager of Shopwell's who is nicknamed the "Dark Lord" as he disposes of expired food and spilled items. * Nick Kroll as Booby, a very aggressive blue footed booby and Frank's archenemy who seeks revenge on Frank for accidentally breaking his beak and preventing him from reaching the "Great Beyond". * David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, a Middle-Eastern lavash who has an on-and-off rivalry with Sammy Bagel Jr. * Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr., a Jewish bagel who has an on-and-off rivalry with Lavash. * Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, a Mexican taco shell who has a crush on Brenda. Rogen has an additional minor role in the film as Sgt. Pepper, a red pepper sergeant. Hader similarly has two additional roles as a bottle of tequila and a guacamole gangster named El Guaco. Anders Holm voices Troy, one of the sausages who picks on Barry. Rogen's wife Lauren Miller voices Camilla, a poodle who purchases Frank and Brenda's packages and a vacuum that cleans up Booby and Bilibee's fluff. Harland Williams voices Bim, a dealer from whom Staufer purchases the magic mushrooms, and a bottle of ketchup who tries to comfort Honey Mustard upon his return. Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan had good voice acting throughout the film: Vernon as a roll of toilet paper, a Hitler-like sauerkraut, Ralph, a catcalling sausage who does the jackrabbit in front of Brenda, a grape, a beer can and a pop bottle, and Tiernan as an Irish potato and a can of noodle soup. Storyboard artist Scott Underwood plays Gum, a Stephen Hawking-like wad of chewing gum; Twinks, a Twinkie who is one of the Non-Perishables; and two groceries owned by Staufer: a bag of potato chips and a slice of pizza. Gum Girl, voiced by Janice Kawaye, and Ninja-Rina, voiced by Mila Kunis, appeared in the few scenes of this film. Production On May 29, 2014, it was announced that the film would be released on June 3, 2016, but the release date was later revised to August 12, 2016. The film received a TV-Y7 rating for "Some action, mild language and crude humor”, however, when Rogen first submitted the film to the Motion Picture Association of America, they originally gave the film an TV-G rating due to the visibility of hair on Lavash's butt during the food party scene. Once the hair was removed the film received its TV-Y7 rating. Music The film's score was composed by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz. The soundtrack was released on August 5, 2016, by Walt Disney Records. Songs * "The Great Beyond" * "Aberdeen" * "I'm a Believer" * "Hungry Guys" * "All Twisted" * "My Beloved Monster and Me" * "Sol (Batucada)" * "Joy to the World" * "The Great Beyond Around the World" Release Premiere and release The film was released on Disney Channel in the United States and Canada on August 12, 2016. Home media Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend was released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 4k Blu-Ray, Blu-ray, DVD and digital download on November 8, 2016.